Bring Them Back
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: Severus Snape's will is discovered and he left some very interesting things to many students. Using his old notes, can Harry find the people who died for him?


_This is the last wil and testament of Severus T. Snape. _  
_I, Severus T. Snape, leave my Potions books to Ms. Hermione Granger, for a mind can always become better than it already is. Use it wisely, Ms. Granger._  
_I leave my old broomstick and Quidditch books to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, because I admit that he is quite a good Quidditch player. You just need confidence, Mr. Weasley, let it happen._  
_To Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom I leave my loose Potions notes and equipment with the hope he finds he enjoys Potions now that I am gone._  
_To Ms. Luna J. Lovegood I leave my notes on Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. They do indeed exist, Ms. Lovegood, in Norway and Finland._  
_To Ms. Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley I leave the ecklace in the drawer in my desk. Attached to it is a note. Read the note and please do as it says for me. _  
_To Mr. Remus Lupin, and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks I leave my old wizard camera. On it are things they will find remind them of old days._  
_To Mr. Teddy Remus Lupn I leave a photo album on my bed in the Snape Manor. He will want it._  
_To Ms. Cho Chang I leave the potions that are locked in the bottom drawer of my desk at Hogwarts. She will find them interesting._  
_To Mr. Ronald Wealsey, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter I leave the notebook that is locked and sitting under my bed. The password is what Harry knows._  
_Lastly, I, Severus Snape, leave the rest of my journals and my Pensieve and memories to Mr. Harry James Potter. Harry, I'm sorry for everything. One time, you asked me whose side I was on, and I didn't answer. Well, now I will answer. I'm on your side. Always._  
_This is the last will and testament of Severus T. Snape._

_This is the journal of Severus T. Snape. I am fifteen years old as I write this, and I will be recoding the findings of my research. You see, I'm looking to see if there's a way to reverse or block the Unfrogivable Curses, and so far, I've found a way to block the Cruciatus and that's it. Luckily, Slughorn is a twit and doesn't realize why I'm looking in the Restricted Section. It heps that he can't read my handwriting._  
_ The spell to block the Cruciatus is nnvl, which is quite useful if you're a Death Eater (which I am NOT, ingoing what Potter says). In your head, you say 'angustos dolor' twice, and it blocks the pain, but you have the same reaction as if you were in pain. So far, I have found ingredients that may work for a potion to block the Avada Kedavra curse, but I have to wait until Christmas to make it, because that's when Slughorn sleeps in the most. Then I'll have full access to the Potions Classrooms, with no one to bug me. _  
_ What really is getting to me, is that Lily's suddenly decided she wants to help. I told her once I start, she can't join in, it's that way for homework. for all the projects, it's hard enough sharing the load. But then again, she's as good at Potions as I am, if not more. I have began working on changing my memories so that one day, no one will realize Lily was in fact a Slytherin, and not a GRyffindor like she'll have everyone believe. I hate tamering with my own memories, but I must protect Lily. The prophecy has been written, so yeah._

_12/24/1975- I have done it! I can reverse the killing curse. Lily did it, really, but we brought a mouse that Lupin killed the other night back to life! We can't try it on a human, so we can't be certain it will work, but here's what you need:_  
_4 Snake Eyes (cobra work best)_  
_1 cup Boomslang Heart_  
_3 feet of Crocodile Skin_  
_Monkey Bile_  
_Pomegranite Juice_  
_Chinese Chomping Cabbage_  
_Pixie Dust_  
_Doxy Wings_  
_Three cups of Vampire Blood_  
_Stick them into the cauldron (set to 1162 F) and once evrything is in, stir twelve times counterclockwise, then add two clockwise stirs. To bring the person back, you smear the potion on their lips (yes, you need the body), and chant convérterit seven times. They will wake up in the body they died in. They wil not remember anything passed when they died. In theory, this should work on anybody, excpet for one of Merli's descendants, because they have something in their blood that stops this from working. And that's that._

"Do you think it'll work?" Hermione asked anxously as Ron, Harry and herself finished the sixth batch of the Potion Snape had left them. He was their first try, and they were all anxious. Harry reached over and smeared the potion, that had turned out to be more of a paste onto Snape lips.  
"Convérterit," He chanted three times. Snape eyelids fluttere, and then opened. He looked at the young adults before him, before breaking into a wide grin.  
"It worked!" He cheered quietly, then hugged Harry. Harry, surprised, hugged him back. "Have you done it to anyone else yet?" Harry shook his head.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on. Who else died?" Snape froze. Harry sighed sadly and started with the names,  
"Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Wealsey, Filius Flitwick, Sybil Trelawney, Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Cedric Diggory, Albus Dubledore, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Yaxley, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley's boyfriend and yourself." Harry named off the people he knew who had died during the war. Snape turned back to the kids, who were watching him with wary eyes.  
"How many batches have you made?" He asked carefully. Hermione stirred the last potion one last time.  
"Six, now." Hermione answered. Snae smiled again.  
"Good, that's plenty. Come on, let's go bring people back." Snape called over his shoulder. The three scrambed after the man, who grinned and whistled cheerfully.  
"Alright, let's do Lily and James first, because I thnk they'd want it." Snape said, and apparated. The three quickly followed him to Godric's Hollow, where he seemed to know te way to the graveyard. He got to the momuments of the two and quickly pulled their coffins up using his wand.  
"Convérterit, convérterit, convérterit," He said impatiently. The two sat u, and looked at each other in confusion.  
"Severus, what's going on?" Lily asked, brushing her matted red hair out of her face. Severus pointd behind him, where Harry was cowering slightly.  
"What year is it?" James demanded, trying to see if his watch had stopped. Severus paused and thought.  
"Good question. Harry, what year is it?" Severus directed the question behind him to the black-haired boy, who walked up beside him.  
"1999. Mum, Dad, I'm eighteen." Harry said. Lily looked shocked, then a warm smile appeared on her face. She stod up, and lost her balance. Severus reached out and caught her. Lily smiled sweetly. She walked slowly over to Harry and hugged him.  
"Harry. You've gotten so big. Last I saw you, you had just turned one. I'v ebeen dead seventeen effing years!" Lily exclaimed. She turned on Severus, a furious expression on his face.  
"And you- You were supposed to bring me back, you asshole!" Lily said angrily. Severus backed up while the redhead yelled at Severus. He had a look of fear and nervousness on his face.  
"I love it when she yells at him." James joined Harry and watched his wife yell at the black-haired man with a smirk on his face.  
"She'll be done any minute, and then they'll make up. Watch." James said to his son, practically laughing. All of the sudden, Lily stopped yelling and kissed Severus. Harry's eyebrows rose the tiniest bit.  
"Harry, I need to show you some on my memories, so that you understand." Severus said warmly after joining James, Hermione and Ron, and exchanging introductions. The five apparated to the Ministry of Magic, where they snuck into the department of mysteries.  
"Ready, Lil?" Severus asked. She nodded, holding a vial of the potion/paste, and walked right into the veil. Within a few seconds, she was dragging Sirius out by his ear. He threw a hand of cards into the veil and huffed.  
"Come on, Lil. I had a full house." Sirius complained, before seeing his old friends. He laughed and hugged James as tightly as he could. The two hugged for a minute, before laughing and joking around like nothing had happened.  
"So, who's next, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry thought for a moment.  
"Remus and Tonks." He decided. Sirius, James and Lily all looked at Harry in shock, but for different reasons.  
"Are you telling me that all five of the Marauders died?" James asked angrily.  
"Nymphadora died?" Lily asked.  
"They finally hooked up?" Sirius said. The three looked at ech other and burst out laughing. Severus fought a smile, but grabbed everyone's arms and apparated them to Hogwarts.  
"Severus?" McGonagall stopped them, eyes wide as she recognized the people in the group. "James, Lily, Sirius? How-"  
"Where are the dead from the war?" Harr cut her off rather abrubtly. Lily, about to scold her son, suddenly smiles sweetly at someone behind McGonagall.


End file.
